Alone
by mya riddle snape
Summary: Voici ma vision du combat entre Kenshin et Shishio avec évidement quelques modifications. couple Kenkao. Attention deathfic! Mais que fait Kaoru au côté de Shishio? pourquoi n'estelle pas effrayé par sa présence et surtout pourquoi atelle un sabre à sa ce


**Salut tout le monde! Je vous mets en ligne mon premier one-shot sur kenshin (car les fanfictions sur ce manga sont rares surtout en français). Si vous pouviez me laisser des rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en pensé ce serait super sympa!**

**Sinon c'est une death-fic (je commence fort ) avec comme couple kenshin/kaoru**

**Elle se situe au moment ou kenshin arrive dans la salle du combat final contre Shishio.J'ai modifié quelques détails pour que ça colle avec mon histoire:**

**Sano est resté combattre Anji pour permettre à Kenshin d'avancer plus vite**

**Yumi est restée avec Sojiro (me demander pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien )**

**Voilà normalement j'ai tout dit ma dernière recommandations est que les âmes sensibles s'abstiennent car je le répète c'est une death-fic et je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, ce qui veut dire que je ne vais épargner personne ! Enfin deux ou trois seront encore en vie selon mon humeur.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à tous**

**Ah oui une dernière chose qui me brise le cœur... snif... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui heureusement pour eux vu ce qu'il se passer dans cette fic n'est pas le cas)**

_"les pensées sont en italique"_

**Alone**

Lorsque Kenshin entra dans la salle, il se retrouva face à Shishio. Grâce à son instinct, il pût détecter la présence de deux autres personnes cacher dans l'ombre de la pièce.

"Te voilà enfin Battôsaï, dit shishio en se plantant devant lui. Leurs regards et leurs auras s'entrechoquaient de par leurs différences. Bleu contre rouge, vent contre feu, représentant ainsi l'éternel combat du bien contre le mal.

"Je croyais que ce combat devait se dérouler seulement avec toi et moi, et non avec des sbires cachés dans l'ombre?" demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce sans quitter du regard son adversaire.

"C'est exact... Sortez de là , ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers les deux silhouettes.

Quand les deux ombres sortirent de leur coin, Kenshin fût effrayé car l'une de ces deux ombres lui était plus que familière.

"Ka... Kaoru?... Mais qu'est-ce que... ?bégaya-t-il sous le choc, puis d'un coup, il se tourna vers Shishio et lui dit d'une voix pleine de rage "Tu n'es qu'un lâche !"

"Que t'arrive-t-il , demanda l'homme aux bandages avec un sourire sournois.

"Comment as-tu osé la toucher , hurla-t-il hors de lui. "Tu l'as faites prisonnière pour m'atteindre! "

"Mais qui te dis qu'elle est ma prisonnière, dit-il en en posant, avec douceur, une main sur une des épaules de la jeune kendoka.

"Co... comment?", murmura-t-il les yeux exorbités.

"Mais que suis-je bête! je n'ai pas fait les présentations, ironisa-t-il en prenant un faux air embarrassé, "Battôsaï, je te présente ma merveilleuse petite sœur" dit-il en appuyant sur le merveilleux tout en jubilant des réactions qu'engendrait cette nouvelle sur son prédécesseur.

kenshin était tétanisé, il dévisageait la jeune femme en cherchant le moindre signe de dénégation. Kaoru, quant à elle, n'osait pas regarder en face l'homme qu'elle avait accueillit chez elle.

"Est-ce vrai?.. Tu es vraiment sa sœur,", demanda-t-il d'une voix briser ou l'on sentait le poids de la colère et de la trahison.

La jeune fille s' avança face à lui et il pût voir qu'elle était totalement différente de la Kaoru qu'il connaissait. Elle ne portait pas son habituel kimono de jeune fille sage, mais un pantalon et un bustier en cuir noir. Elle était beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et paraissait plus mûre et donc plus âgée. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans sa traditionnelle queue haute attaché par un ruban d'un blanc pure contrastant avec tout son être. Mais ce qui choqua le plus kenshin était le sabre qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Elle le sortit brutalement de ses pensés en sortant son sabre et en se mettant e position pour attaquer devant lui.

"je suis en effet sa sœur, mais à partir de maintenant si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fais le par l'intermédiaire de ton sabre", dit-elle d'une voix glaciale alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

"je ne me battrais jamais contre toi!"

"Si tu ne voulais pas te battre, tu n'avais qu'à resté au dôjo!", cri-t-elle ne pouvant plus contenir ses émotions.

"Quoi!", demanda-t-il surpris.

"Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné à tokyo, rien ne se serait jamais passé! Tout est de ta faute! Assume tes actes et bats toi!"

kenshin se sentait mal, mais quand il l'a regarda, il se rendit compte qu'elle souffrait autant que lui à cause de ses paroles.

"En garde Battôsaï!", dit-elle en séchant ses larmes et en reprenant un visage dure.

"tu m'appelle Battôsaï maintenant?... Plus kenshin?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Kaoru ne supporta pas ses paroles et son masque se brisa au moment ou des larmes coulèrent avec intensité le long de son visage. Mais ce qui était plus fort que celles qui coulaient le long de son visage étaient les larmes de sang qui s'échappaient de son cœur. Kenshin en la voyant ainsi sentit le sien essayer de sortir de sa poitrine pour rejoindre son semblable et le consoler.

"je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal" dit-il doucement en s'avançant vers elle.

"le mal est fait" dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui pour rencontrer ses deux diaments amethystes.

"Le combat ne concerne que Shishio et moi, alors je t'en pris ne t'en mèle pas" s'écria-t-il en ayant perçut dans le regard bleu prusse de Kaoru de la détermination.

"Si tu veux te battre contre lui,tu devras me tuer!"

kenshin n'eut pas le temps de protester car kaoru venait de se jeter sur lui.

_"Elle n'utilise pas le Kamiya Kasshin Style! Elle est beaucoup plus forte que je le croyais! Il faut que je lui fasse entendre raison!"_

Kaoru lançait des attaques net, rapides et précises, ce qui donnait du fil a retordre à kenshin. ne voulant pas la blesser, il n'avait pas sortis son sabre et se contentait d'esquiver.

"Sors ton sabre!" hurla-t-elle.

"Jamais!... je ne veux pas te faire du mal, ni me battre contre toi!" cria-t-il en esquivant une de ses attaques.

" Tu m'aimes et m'estimes donc si peu que cela pour m'humilier de la sorte!"

"Je l'aime tellement que je n'hésiterait pas à le tuer pour te garder près de moi"

Après ses mots, kaoru fût tellement choquée, qu'elle ne le vit pas passer derrière elle. D'un geste rapide, kenshin l'assomma et la retint avant qu'elle ne percute le sol.

"je suis désolé" dit-il en lui déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Shishio de son côté sentait la haine affluer dans ses veines et monter en lui.

_"Comment a-t-il osé la toucher! Apres l'avoir fait pleurer, il ose porter la main sur elle! il va ma le payer cher!"_

" Viens te battre Makoto Shishio! cria kenshin en se mettant face à lui.

" Tu vas regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce que poser le regard sur elle!" dit-il d'une voix cruelle.

Le combat s'engagea avec une violence te une force incommensurable. Au bout de 10 minutes de combats, Shishio sentant que Kenshin ne se laisserait pas vaincre aussi facilement, décida d'utilisé son arcane suprême l'Omura dama ce qui entailla le torse de kenshin et qui transperça son épaule gauche. Juste a ce moment-là, kaoru reprit connaissance et vit dans quel état étaient les deux hommes.

_"Mon dieu, si ça continue, ils vont s'entretuer et si l'un d'eux venait à mourir, je ne le supporterais pas! Jamais... jamais je ne laisserais une chose pareil se passer... Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire et au moins l'un des deux vivra"_

Kaoru se leva avec un sourire serein et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien, apaisée et sereine.

_"Adieu mon kenshin et toi aussi mon frère"_

Quand les deux hommes entamèrent leur attaques, Kaoru s'interposa entre les deux lames. Quand ils s'en aperçurent, il était déjà trop tard, les deux lames avaient pénétrés à l'intérieur du corps de Kaoru qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. kaoru tomba dans les bras de kenshin qui emporté par l'élan tomba par terre avec le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du vagabond et tombèrent dans une mare de sang qui commençait à immaculé le sol.

"ka... kaoru, pourquoi? sanglota-t-il

kaoru lève les yeux vers lui en souriant et lui posa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

"ne pleure pas, tout va bien, je suis heureuse d'avoir put être utile à tous les deux... kenshin, je t'aime... je voulais que tu le sache avant que je ne meurt" dit-elle en souriant.

Les larmes de kenshin redoublèrent d'intensité et il embrassa passionnément kaoru.

"Je t'aime et cela a toujours été ainsi"

"Je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me rejoindre dans la mort mon amour"

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux et quand le baiser fut achevé, Kaoru le regarda e souriant puis ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les réouvrir. La main qu'elle avait posé sur la joue de Kenshin tomba lentement sur le sol immaculé de sang. Kenshin laissa échapper une plainte silencieuse pleine de tristesse et de remords, en tenant toujours le corps inerte de son amour perdus, de la femme qu'il aurait aimé chérir, qu'il aimait et qu'il aurait voulut rendre heureuse. Shishio pleurait également, mais chaques larmes qu'il laissait échapper assombrissait encore son âme et faisait augmenter sa haine.

_"Ma petite soeur... je te vengerais je te le jure. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et même aujourd'hui tu t'es sacrifié pour moi... Kaoru... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir remplit correctement mon rôle de grand frère. Même quand tu étais petite tu m'as toujours été d'un grand secours. Quand je venais de me faire brûler et que je suis rentré à la maison, c'est toi qui m'as soigné et c'est également toi qui courut à l'autre bout de la ville pour me trouver un medecin_... _Tout est de la faute à Battôsaï, si tu ne l'avais pas rencontrer il y a longtemps que tu aurais été à mes côtés et tu ne serais pas tomber amoureuse de lui! Tout est de sa faute! Alors je te jure qu'il va me le payer!"_

Shishio se leva et chargea Kenshin de dos par une attaque direct. Quand la lame ne fût plus qu'à quelques millimètre de son visage, Kenshin l'attrapa avec une main et enfonça son sabre dans l'abdomen de Shisio de l'autre. Ses yeux étant camouflés par sa frange, Shisio n'avait pût prévoir ses intentions et ne put donc pas esquiver l'attaque. Le chef des dix sabres tomba par terre en cracha du sang, il savait que son temps de vie venait de toucher a sa fin car le coup que lui avait assener le roux l'avait paralysé.

"Tu as eu beaucoup de chance... Mais tes amis ne pourront pas en dire autant"siffla-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

"Que veux-tu dire?" interrogea Kenshin d'une voix dure.

"Tu verras en temps et en heure... Par contre je te remercie car grâce à toi, je vais la revoir à la porte des enfers m'accueillant avec son magnifique souri..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase car kenshin le décapita avec colère.

"Elle n'ira jamais en enfer!"hurla-t-il tremblant d'une rage mal contrôler.

Kenshin se retourna et vit le corps immobile de Kaoru mais quand il voulut s'en approcher, la porte du dôjo s'ouvrit avec fracas lui laissant découvrir un Anji en pleure portant sur son épaule un Sanosuke inconscient. Anji s'écroula sur le sol et releva la tête vers le vagabond.

"Je ne voulais pas... je n'ai jamais voulut le tuer, c'était un garçon bien..."

"Sano, murmura Kenshin pour lui-même, toi aussi tu m'as abandonné..."

Soudain une explosion retentit et mis le feu instantanément au tapisseries de la pièce, entourant petit a petit la scène du combat.

_"Je ne peux sauver qu'un seul corps" pensa-t-il en regardant le visage sans vie de Kaoru._

Kenshin s'agenouilla à côté de Sanosuke et sortit son sabre de son fourreau puis s'entailla la main avec et il fit de même avec la main de Sanosuke. Il pris la main meurtris de son compagnon dans la sienne et la serra avec force contre son cœur de façon à ce que leur sang se mélange pour ne former plus qu'un.

_"je ne t'oublierais jamais... mon frère"_

Tout d'un coup, une deuxième explosion retentit. kenshin se leva en jetant un dernier regard au meilleur ami qu'il n'est jamais eu, puis pris le corps de kaoru dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur le chemin, il vit le corps d'Aoshi Shinomori qui n'avait pas survécut aux blessures engendrer par le dragon divin. Il s'arrêta à ses cotés quelques instant pour prier puis repris sa route vers la sortie. Dehors, il s'arrêta sous un arbre et y déposa délicatement le cœur de sa défunte bien aimée puis commença à creuser un trou à main nue. Quelques heures plus tard, il déposa le corps de le kendoka dans celui-ci et la recouvrit. Quand il eut fini, il prit son sabre et le planta sur la tombe puis pris le foulard blanc, qu'il avait préalablement ôter des cheveux de sa moitié, et le déchira en deux. Il en attacha une partie sur le sabre qu'il venait de planter puis plaça l'autre autour de son cou comme un pendentif. Puis, il sentit quelqu'un poser une main sur son épaule.

"Finalement je suis heureux que tu sois resté un vagabond" déclara Saïto en fumant tranquillement sa cigarette.

Soudain, kenshin se retourna et regarda Saïto avec des yeux couleurs ambres. Ses yeux qui autrefois avaient fait frémir de nombreux samouraïs, les yeux de Battôsaï l'assassin.

Quatre jours après la bataille, Saïto envoya plusieurs missive pour prévenir que certaines personne étaient mortes. En apprennant la mort d'Aoshi, Misao se pendit, ce qui par la suite entraînât une crise cardiaque à Okina qui en mourut en la découvrant. Les derniers membres d'Oniwaban-shû partirent à la recherche de Battôsaï, le prenant pour responsable de tous les morts ayant eu. Yahiko, Quand à lui, redevînt voleur à la tire et ne pouvant manger à sa faim, il contracta le choléra qui s'était déclarer dans la ville depuis peu. Megumi voulant à tout prix le sauver, oublia sa propre santé et le contracta à son tour ce qui entraîna leur mort à tous les deux. Tsubame se suicida en apprenant la mort de yahiko. Elle prit du poison durant son service à l'Akabeko.

Et tout finis comme ça a commencé.

Un assassin désespéré,

Se rend sur la tombe d'une femme qui s'est sacrifier,

Pour l'amour qu'elle a porté,

A deux hommes qui ont voulut s'entretuer,

Et qu'ils l'ont tant aimés,

L'un d'eux est mort font s'en douter

Mais c'est l'assassin qui l'a emporté.

Et comme chaque années,

Sur la tombe de la femme qu'il a tuer,

Il vient pleurer,

Et ne demande qu'à se faire tuer.

**FIN**

**Soyez sympa et mettez moi des rewiews, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises je suis preneuse!**

**L'idée de cette fic met venue à partir d'un délire avec ma cousine Estelle qui est malheureusement aussi folle que moi!**

**sinon on ne tue pas l'auteur pour avoir maltraiter tous les personnages il y a pas besoin Luloria s'en occupe déjà bien assez**

**Allez bisous a tout le monde **

**Mya riddle snape**


End file.
